Harry Potter- Battle of Hogwarts
by Kilmeny17
Summary: Rebecca and her best friend are underage Ravenclaws trying to survive this climatic battle. The author respects the rights of the lawful author and publisher, et cetera, of the Harry Potter franchise.
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Roman held her breath, praying that Professor McGonagall's all-seeing eye would pass her over. Sitting at the Ravenclaw table, trying to blend in with the older students, who were actually permitted to stay. The Tramsfiguration instructor's gaze swept to the Hufflepuff section, and she was safe. Well, not exactly, since she was attempting to sneak into a deadly battle. Rebecca was nowhere near of age, being only twelve. But she was tall, looking nearer to a seventh-year than her best friend Wren ever would.

Wren Jacobson could have passed for a seven-year-old, not a seventh-year. She was tiny, even though she was the same age as Rebecca. Wren's real name was Erika, not that it mattered at Hogwarts, where the teachers only address you by your last name. Why Wren? Because she was so small, like the bird. Wren was camped underneath the wooden table, quickly braiding her long, fine blond hair into a complicated yet practical plait. Nothing that Rebecca could ever do. Her coppery, shoulder-length waves were totally unmanageable.

Oh, no. Professor McGonagall was snapping at some Gryffindor sixth-years who were attempting to evade detection. Now she was going to make another sweep of the tables...or not. She was too distracted to concentrate, what with the numerous magical defenses that she had to set up, plus the impending doom and all that.

Suddenly, the students were pouring out of the Great Hall into the main foyer, and from there spreading all over the castle. Wren's blue eyes sparkled in the excitement. That was all that life was to her, Rebecca reflected. A non-stop adventure. Rebecca was different. Her emerald eyes glowed in an academic pursuit, not a deadly war.

"C'mon, Beck! The Astronomy Tower is an amazing place to defend from. We can drop firebombs and cursed rain and bobotuber pus balloons and..." Wren chattered on, letting her friend know that she was nervous. That was her tell, her sign that all was not well. Rebecca had not really wanted to fight in this battle. But it was what was right. Sometimes that was what happened, doing the right thing by disobeying orders. The paintings displayed on the walls of the spiral staircase were all a-fluster, shouting in medieval tongues about the castle being desecrated. Then came the fireball.

The world exploded in a flash of fiery light that came from nowhere. It was heat and it was brightness and it was magic and it was not death. Not yet.

Wren got her senses back first.

"Beck! Beck! Get up! We have to go! Now! You're alive. Deal with it! Come on! Now!" The flurry of rousing words drove the stunned Rebecca awake.

She began to scream.

"I need to go! Now! Right now! We almost died! Wren, Wren, we almost, we almost..." The smaller witch dragged her hysterical friend up past the demolished section of stairs and farther up the tower.

Finally, they reached the top. With the enchanted telescopes and wide view of the campus, it was a good place, strategy-wise. But Rebecca was still shaking in fear.

"I want to go back. Now. To Hogsmeade. Through the Room of Requirement. I can't be here, in this castle of death." Even in her terrified ramblings, Rebecca waxed poetic.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Let me just remind you of someone. Cora Simmons."

Cora. Cora. The smartest witch since Hermione Granger. Rebecca amd Wren's roommate. She had innate magical talent, and was born to be a great sorceress. But her birth was the problem.

They had been on the Hogwarts Express, bound for their second year. Everyone knew that this year would be different for everyone, but nobody could have predicted just how much. Cora was in their compartment, reading ahead in the Transfiguration textbook. For fifth-years. Suddenly, the train stopped. Hooded figures boarded the cars in pairs. Rebecca had been reminded of a story an older student had told her, of the time that dementors invaded the Hogwarts Express. But Rebecca still had a happy, first-day-of-magical-school excitement within her, and from the tales she had heard, she would be quaking in her robes if dementors had truly come on board. However, a different chill pervaded the atmosphere.

Suddenly a witch and a wizard, both clad in black robes, flung open the door.

"What do you want?" Wren had demanded, ever the brave one.

"Shut up. What's your name, little one?" The witch snarled.

Wren fumed at that, but replied,

"Wren Jacobson."

"House and year?"

"Ravenclaw, going into second."

"There ain't no Wren Jacobson on here." The wizard told his companion as he studied a parchment.

"Erika, I mean Erika."

"That's better. Blood status?"

"Halfblood. Got a problem with that?" The girl should have been in Gryffindor.

"I can, if I want to. The Minister gave me permission."

"So did the Dark Lord," muttered the wizard, giving the students the realization that these were Death Eaters. The witch slapped him and interrogated Rebecca, who passed muster with a pureblood status. Then came Cora.

"Name, house, year, and blood status?"

"Cora Simmons, Ravenclaw, Second, uh, Muggle-born?"

They all knew that it was the wrong answer.

"A Mudblood, eh? Magic thief? Looks like someone forgot to register with the Ministry. Hmmm. I think we should go easy on her. Yes, I will personally vouch for her, and, fingers crossed, this sweet little excuse for a so-called witch will get the nicest cell that Azkaban has to offer. How about that?" Wren lunged for the Death Eateress, but was frozen in midmovement by a wave of the wizard's wand, as was Rebecca. And then the evil duo dragged Cora off, her horrified screams mingling with the sound of others who didn't have the right family tree.

All of this flashed in Rebecca's mind in an instant. In that instant, she remembered what she was fighting for: Cora and all those others' right to be free. For everyone's right, Muggle and magical alike.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Soon, other students came trickling up the tower. Nobody gave the second-years a second look as everyone began to cast defensive charms, spells, and incantations. Then came the first breach of the magical bubble. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"A dark wisp came hurtling toward the fighters. It grew and materialized into a wizard in dark robes. A Hufflepuff witch began dueling him, throwing curses at him that were returned harder and faster. Suddenly, she crumpled in a burst of green light, and the wizard wispified again and escaped. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Then came the screaming. Another girl, the dead witch's sister by her looks, sprinted over, wailing. Rebecca stopped enchanting her complex trap mechanism and stared in sympathy and horror. The light had passed from their comrade's eyes, and then a tall wizard with tears running down his cheeks waved his wand. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Dispello ad Great Hall."/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The fallen teenager disappeared, and her sister ran from the Tower. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Listen, everyone. Angelica is dead. We are all heartbroken. We must mourn. But we must also carry on. For Angelica. We can't let what happened to her happen to anyone else. There will be others, fallen. But we have to fight those who brought this cursed war upon us. We will grieve later as free people, not enslaved captives!" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The tall wizard speaking was another seventh-year, Brandon, Angelica's boyfriend, according to whisperings that Rebecca overheard as she conjured up a magical mist that was her aunt's life's work. Or had been. Aunt Zemmi had disappeared from her job as a spell creator, and a memo pad with a scrawl of a Dark Mark on her desk ended any speculation as to what had happened to her. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Devisio Death Eaters, Vidié Hogwarts students. Conflictio Death Eaters." It was an advanced spell, and the mist that only blinded Death Eaters was complex. It at first only spread around the rim of the tower, but through concentration and the help of a NEWT-level wizard, she was able to make it permeate the entire towertop. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Wren was busy blending a topical potion. CurseReverse was her own invention, though purely by accident. She had forgotten to stir her Luminous Lips cosmetic concoction the correct number of times as she completed her desperately needed Potions extra credit last year. It turned out that after pouring it all over Filch's cat in a vengeful rage, the feline was resistant to a jinx placed on her afterwards, by that same Wren. Rebecca always argued that it wasn't really reversing the spell, just resisting it, and it could only withstand most jinxes and the occasional hex. Wren had told her friend to shut up, it's catchy. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Rebecca peered over at the cauldron. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Acid green?" she queried. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Perfect. Wanna try some?" Rebecca decided that it was better than nothing, but still doubted that the lackeys of You-Know-Who were going to adhere to mild spells in their duels. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Suddenly, a panicked girl appeared at the head of the stairs. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""It's mass destruction! This tower is about to fall! The very foundations are snapping like twigs! Evacuate! Evacuate!" Her voice was deeper than her looks would indicate. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Wait." Brandon held up a hand. "Come closer."/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The quaking girl stepped nearer. Without warning, Brandon thrust his wand into her stomach. She dissipated into silver mist. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""An illusion. A trap. Someone's trying to get us to go down those stairs. It's an ambush. Gemma, Andrew, Arlen, and Jazmin, come with me. We need to take care of those Death Eaters before they realize we realize they are trying to hoodwink us." The group of five disappeared down the stairs. There was a clamor of things crashing around the stairwell, and of spells being hurtled toward opponent, and of cries of pain. The remainder of the teens on the towertop, numbering around ten, waited with bated breath, brandished wands at the ready should their friends go down and the Death Eaters come up. But, after an eternity of about four minutes, the party came back, minus one. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""We lost Gemma, but we took down seven. It was an ambush, like Brandon anticipated." announced Jazmin, who seemed to be the least battered of the quartet. She bowed deferentially to their unquestioned leader. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Lost. Lost made it sound as if Gemma would be coming back. Just had to utter a Point Me spell and then everything would be alright. No, Gemma was bound for a deeper realm. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Rebecca wondered why she was so upset. These were people whose names she barely knew. But the inhumanity of the situation was what caused her grief. Both of the fallen had been promising young witches, a whole life ahead of them, a future cut short by a wand movement and two words. Rebecca wondered if anyone should have that power, the power to snatch away someone else's life so easily. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Then Wren grabbed her best friend's hand and pointed to the sky. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div 


End file.
